Purpose of study was to identify the ideal diet for a child with a major deletion in the x chromosome resulting in glycerol kinase deficiency, Duchenne muscular dystrophy, adrenal insufficiency, and gonadal agenesis. This study involved the pt consuming a diet of various proportions of fat, protein and carbohydrate to assess the effects of these changes on urinary glycerol excretion.